narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hikaru's Training
when you say Shukai, you do mean Lv.1, initial release, right? Seireitou 05:22, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Well... To be respectful, I'd say Shukai Lv. 2, before your training with Byakko and the Kais. Narutokurosaki547 20:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, but, read Seireitou's Training: Beyond Comparison and tell me where you think Echo stands to seireitou now. Seireitou 20:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Seireitou-Hikaru Levels You do realize that when Mizu sensed Seireitou, he was already sealed 5 times, right? --Seireitou 02:52, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^' well... Mizu has a special ability that let's him sense past certain seals. He wasn't able to sense past Hikaru's Seal, because it is way more powerful than any seal created. It severely limited Hikaru's power, which was even amazing before Saga of the Shadow. Mizu can sense the sealed power of one if they have 6 seals or less, but Hikaru's was at least ten, in order to seal the power Hikaru had away securely. Narutokurosaki547 02:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) True, but his seals were invented by the Kais of Other World, meaning no mortal and even many dieties dont have the ability to see past the seals. Also, just because Hikaru has more seals, doesnt mean his seals sealed away more power then seireitou's. One of seireitou's seals is the equivalent to almost 4 or 5 of Hikaru's seals. Remember, it was done by his easrthbound hollow side (which occured because Hikaru separated it from himself, causing the hollow to be earth bound) meaning those seals were earthbound and dont possess the same power the a Kai seal does. --Seireitou 03:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC) No matter the number of seals, even if they are from another world, Mizu can sense past them. Also, Hikaru's hollow is stronger than you think. The seal that Ikasoruke Urakih used is a forbidden seal that was banned by the Kais. It supresses massive amounts of power. Seireitou's seals barely match 2/5 of it's power. Narutokurosaki547 14:16, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, but you forgot about Byakko. Remember, he incorperatated the seals with his entire suply of chakra, since Hikaru is stronger then the hollow from the time he released him and Byakko is on equal, if not stronger, terms with Hikaru and used all his chakra, think about it. Also, Byakko is very knowledgeable, so you'd think he'd know about Mizu's power by now and found a way to block it in seireitou's seals. It makes sense, does it not? Seireitou 19:41, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I agree with that, but just to give a solid reason, the power that Mizu was given when Malevolence was sealed in him, (see The True Fight: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki for details) it amplified Mizu's detection powers, allowing him to sense beyond any number of seals up to 6, regardless of their power. Remember, Malevolence is a very powerful beast. Narutokurosaki547 20:16, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, well, ill bring up two points. Well, one, seireitou has 11 seals, 10 plus one as strong as Hikaru's. Also, Byakko possesses Hakurei, which possesses great power, and is obviously at Malviolence's power ranking, maybe more or maybe less, but regaurdless, right there with him and Hkaurei is Byakkos' power, remember that Seireitou 22:51, 9 January 2009 (UTC) P.s. One last thing, regaurding Echo matched with Seireitou Shuaki Lv.2. So you mean that he's equal with Shukai Lv.2, but since seireitou's base form is as strong as his previous Kyuukyoku Shukai, ah, i see where you're going with that.